Legends in the Wild
by BOOM Fanfic-a-latta
Summary: When five different Links from all over Hyrule's history end up in the era of the wild...this story happens. Includes cliché nicknames, interdimensional rifts, and a few games of I Spy. The summary is much worse than the story.
1. Rifts

Chapter 1: Rifts

When the Great Calamity happened, many lost their lives. The hero was placed in the Shrine of Resurrection. The princess faced Ganon alone. Everyone who has heard the story knows this. However, the story doesn't mention the most drastic repercussion on Hyrule. As Ganon struggled against the princess, he wore thin the fabric of reality, until 100 years later, a day or two before the hero would awaken...reality tore. Rifts to five other eras of Hyrule's history were opened. The rifts closed soon after they opened...but remained open long enough for five individuals to fall through. These five were the heroes of their eras. Unbeknownst to them, they would soon join the hero of this era, the Hero of the Wild, in his quest to destroy Calamity Ganon…

(WW/PH Link)

It was a year since I had begun my first adventure, and two months since the discovery of New Hyrule. Tetra had become the new princess, and the kingdom had flourished quickly. A few weeks ago, I set out on the King of Red Lions (even though the actual king was at the bottom of the ocean, the ship remained, albeit no longer spoke) to check on the Great Sea.

I was checking out the area around Ice Ring Isle when I noticed a strange glow coming from a nearby ice flow. I stopped the King and disembarked. A strange rip in the air hung just above the small iceberg. I stepped closer to investigate, but suddenly felt myself pulled into it. I screamed as everything turned black...

(ALBW/TH Link)

Having recently "saved" Hytopia (if breaking a _fashion_ curse counts as "saving"), I headed back to Hyrule. I was coming through the Eastern Ruins when I noticed something...strange…

It looked like one of the fissures I'd used to go between Hyrule and Lorule, but...different.

Recently I'd discovered that for some reason, I could still merge into walls, despite Ravio's bracelet having been destroyed. I was about to wall merge to enter the strange fissure, but before I could, I felt myself spinning through a strange void. I had already been sucked inside...

(SS Link)

Zelda and I were sitting atop the Statue of the Goddess, looking out at the forest. It had been a little over a week since I had defeated Demise...and said goodbye to Fi.

Fi...the sword spirit who had been at my side the whole adventure…

Zelda placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, Link," she said, "I know you miss her, but remember, it had to happen…"

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the air seemed to tremble. Zelda almost fell off of the statue, but I caught her just in time.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I...I don't know…" she said, worriedly. "It feels...like...reality is breaking...?!"

A strange glow seemed to appear behind us. We whirled around and saw a rift in the air below the Triforce.

"That can't be good," I decided, turning to face Zelda. She nodded, but seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Link...I think you need to go through it."

"WHAT?!"

Zelda looked at me, a serious expression on her face."Someone...I feel that someone needs help beyond the rift…" Seeing the concern and sincerity in her face,I pulled on my pack and my shield.

"I'll miss you, Zelda…"

Zelda smiled sadly. "I'll miss you, too."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and handed me something. I looked down, finding a replica of the Goddess Sword.

"I know it's not the same as, well...Fi...but it will help," Zelda told me. I sheathed the sword, gave Zelda a hug, and walked through the rift...

(TP Link)

I was heading home to Ordon. My adventure was over, and I was excited to see the village again.

I patted Epona. "Almost home, girl." She whinnied happily, also excited to be going back.

My adventure had truly ended a month ago, but I had stayed at the castle to help Zelda with repairs. While that was going on, we'd also figured out a way to modify my shadow crystal so that I could transform at will.

Soon I found myself at the bridge that connected Faron to Ordon. As I went to cross, however, I saw a strange rip in the air.

"Strange," I muttered.

Dismounting Epona, I told her to stay put in case it was dangerous. I approached the tear, drawing my Ordon Sword, but found myself falling through darkness as I was pulled in...

(OOT/MM Link)

I was back in the forest that connected Hyrule to Termina. Still trying to recover from the time loop I'd been stuck in, I was disoriented. Luckily, Epona could sense that, and took charge of guiding the way out of the forest. Suddenly, though, she reared.

I quickly soothed her. "What's wrong?" She stamped her hoof nervously and tossed her head in the direction of a strange glow. I dismounted, seeing as the strange light scared Epona, and walked towards it. What I saw made me gasp.

In front of me was a rift in the space-time continuum. (How do I know that? Well, when you do a lot of time travel, you pick up on things like that.)

I walked closer, and felt a pull from the rift. Before I knew it, I was sucked inside.

Great. Just _great_...


	2. Arrivals (Part 1)

Chapter 2: Arrivals (Part 1)

(SS Link POV)

As I exited the rift, I found myself on a large, cold, snowy mountain. A small ways below me, a few keese circled about, seemingly infused with ice. Drawing my bow, I shot them down. Gliding over to where they fell with my Sailcloth, I found a few wings and an eye. Below me, at the base of the mountain, an icy river flowed. I suddenly noticed a boy dressed in a green tunic and cap similar to mine trying to destroy an ice chu and failing miserably to do so. I decided to go help him.

(WW Link POV)

The rip shot me out on the bank of an icy river. As I tried to get my bearings, a strange-looking chu appeared in frontof me. As I drew my Phantom Sword, it jumped, releasing an icy burst of energy that froze me solid. When the ice shattered, a guy who looked a lot like me was in front of me, sheathing his sword.

"Th-th-thanks!" I said, still freezing.

"My pleasure," he replied. "Now, how about we find somewhere warmer to talk?"

(SS Link POV)

Once we had left the snow behind us, we took in the view. We were on a high plateau covered in ruins, fields, and woods, along with the cold we'd left behind. I saw a fire nearby, but there were Bokoblins by it. Taking out my Beetle, I set a Bomb on the ground, had the Beetle pick it up, and dropped it on the Bokos. BOOM! No more Bokos.

The other boy looked at me in awe. "Wow! That was SO COOL!" he yelled, excited.

I shrugged.

We sat by the fire. Once the boy was warmed up, I asked him his name.

"I'm Link," he replied.

I was shocked. "I'M Link!"

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Ok, how can we BOTH be Link?! It makes almost no sense!"

"Who knows?" I responded. "Anyway, do you know where we are?"

"No clue. I'm from an ocean, so this much land is strange to me."

"An OCEAN?!"

"It's a long story..." he said. "Anyway, we should use nicknames to avoid confusion."

"Ok, I'll be Sky."

"Sky? That sounds like a girls name."

"Just roll with it," I told him.

"Also, why Sky?"

"Long story short, I lived in the sky."

"Ok...I'll be Wind."

"Wind?"

"My title is the Hero of Winds."

"Oh. Makes sense."

After swapping stories, we decided to explore the plateau. A large, partially broken building stood to the east, so we headed towards it. As we entered, I noticed a Goddess Statue similar to the one from Skyloft, just much smaller, in the back of the room. In the center of the room, a boy who looked a few years younger than Wind was sitting on the ground, holding his head as if it was hurting.

"Stupid space-time rift that shot me onto the stupid floor headfirst and made me get a stupid headache-" he was saying, but I cut him off.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

He looked up, noticing us for the first time. "Not really. I hit my head-"

"We heard," Wind said.

"Then why did you ask? Also, who are you?" the boy wondered.

"I just wanted to know if you needed help. As for the second question, I'm Sky, that's Wind," I responded.

"I'd love some help."

I quickly got out a bottle of Health Potion++ (I always make sure to have a few bottles on hand) and gave it to him. Once he'd drunk some, he got on with his questions.

"Sky and Wind? Are those really your names?"

"Um, no...)" Wind explained, "Our names are actually both Link, but to avoid confusion-"

"You gave yourselves nicknames? Good idea. My name is also Link, but I guess you can call me Time."

"Wait, like the Hero of Time?!" Wind looked shocked.

"You're looking at him-er, me," Time said.

I was confused. "What was that you were saying about a 'space-time rift?'"

"Oh, that. I fell through one earlier."

"Well, that explains how we're here," Wind stated, "but not where 'here' is."

"My best bet would be Hyrule someplace or some time...or probably both," Time said, confusing Wind a LOT.

"Isn't Hyrule under the ocean?"

"Well, you seem to be from sometime after me, so in your timeline, yes, it most likely is."

We both gave Time a strange look. For a kid who looked about 9, he seemed unusually smart.

"...I've done a lot of time travel, and also created a few paradoxes and a timeline split or two…"

"Well, I guess we have the 'time' to hear about it," I told him.

He facepalmed. "Please no jokes right now…"


	3. UPDATE! Now up for adoption!

Hi readers! I'm really sorry, but this story is now on indefinite hiatus...

You see, I'm working on a lot of other stories, including a more comedic rewrite of this one called insanity in the wild.

If anyone wants to adopt this story, feel free to message me! Just remember to give me credit.

So sorry about this!

-Lily Brown, BOOM! Studios Co-founder


End file.
